17/100
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 100-قُل لَّوْ أَنتُمْ تَمْلِكُونَ خَزَآئِنَ رَحْمَةِ رَبِّي إِذًا لَّأَمْسَكْتُمْ خَشْيَةَ الإِنفَاقِ وَكَانَ الإنسَانُ قَتُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 100-Kul lev entum temlikûne hazâine rahmeti rabbî izen le emsektum haşyetel infâk(infâkı), ve kânel insânu katûrâ(katûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de * 2. lev : eğer, şâyet * 3. entum : siz * 4. temlikûne : siz maliksiniz, sahipsiniz * 5. hazâine : hazineler * 6. rahmeti : rahmet * 7. rabbî : Rabbim * 8. izen : olduğu zaman, öyle olursa * 9. le emsektum : mutlaka siz tuttunuz (tutardınız) * 10. haşyete el infâkı : infâk (harcama, tükenme) korkusu * 11. ve kâne : ve oldu, ...dir * 12. el insânu : insan * 13. katûren (katere) : çok cimri : (fazla sıktı, daralttı) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 100-De ki: Rabbimin rahmet hazîneleri elinizde olsaydı harcayıp tükenmeden korkar, hasislik ederdiniz, zâten de insan, pek hasistir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 100-De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine malik olsaydınız, bu durumda harcama endişesiyle gerçekten (cimrilik edip elinizde) tutardınız." İnsan pek cimridir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 100-De ki: "Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine siz sahip olsaydınız harcama(kla tükeneceği) korkusuyla tutardınız. Gerçekten insan pek cimridir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 100-De ki: 'Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine siz sahip olsaydınız, tükenir korkusuyla yine de cimrilik ederdiniz. Zaten insanlar pek cimridir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 100-De ki: “Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine sahip olsaydınız, o zaman da tükenir korkusuyla cimrilik ederdiniz. Zaten insan çok cimridir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 100-De ki: Rabbimin rahmet hazinesine eğer siz sahip olsaydınız, harcanır korkusuyla kıstıkça kısardınız. İnsanoğlu da pek eli sıkıdır! Edip Yüksel Meali * 100-De ki: 'Rabbimin rahmet hazineleri sizin elinizde olsaydı, harcamakla tükenir korkusuyla onları tutacaktınız. İnsan cimridir.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 100-De ki: « Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine siz malik olsaydınız, o zaman da elden çıkar korkusuyla kimseye birşey vermezdiniz. İnsan zaten çok cimridir!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 100-De ki: rabbımın rahmeti hazînelerine siz malik olsa idiniz o vakıt elden çıkarmak korkusuyla imsâk ederdiniz, insan bir de cimri olmuştur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 100-De ki: «Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet-i hazinelerine malik olacak olsaydınız, yine sarfetmek korkusuyla elbette imsakta bulunurdunuz ve insan pek cimri olmuştur.» Muhammed Esed * 100-De ki: "Rabbimin bağış ve bolluk hazinelerine eğer siz sahip olsaydınız, o zaman (onlara), harcayıp tüketme korkusuyla, mutlaka sımsıkı sarılırdınız: çünkü insan gerçekten çok tamahkardır, (sınırsız cömert olan ise sadece Allah'tır)". Suat Yıldırım * 100-De ki: "Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine siz sahip olsaydınız, harcamakla tükenir korkusuyla cimrilik ederdiniz. Çok cimridir insan!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 100-De ki: "Eğer Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine siz sâhip olsaydınız, harcamaktan korkarak tutardınız." Gerçekten insan çok cimridir! Şaban Piriş Meali * 100-De ki: -Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine sahip olsaydınız, yine de harcamaktan korkardınız. Gerçekten insan çok cimridir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 100-De ki: Eğer Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine siz sahip olsaydınız, harcamakla tükeneceğinden korkar da elinizi sıkı tutardınız. Gerçekten de insan çok cimridir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 100-De ki: "Eğer Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine sahip olsaydınız, o zaman da harcanır biter korkusuyla cimri davranırdınız." İnsan çok cimridir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 100- Say: "If ye had control of the Treasures of the Mercy of my Lord, behold, ye would keep them back, for fear of spending them: for man is (ever) miserly!"(2307) M. Pickthall (English) * 100- Say (unto them): If ye possessed the treasures of the mercy of my Lord, ye would surely hold them back for fear of spending, for man was ever grudging. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 100- (Ey Muhammed!) De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine sahip olsaydınız, fakirlik korkusunu yine de elden bırakmazdınız." Doğrusu insan çok cimridir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *98- Bu, şüphesiz, onların ayetlerimizi inkâr etmelerine ve: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık cezalandırır. 99- Görmüyorlar mı; gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için de kendisinde şüphe olmayan bir süre (ecel) kılmıştır. Zulmedenler ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 100- De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine malik olsaydınız, bu durumda harcama endişesiyle gerçekten (cimrilik edip elinizde) tutardınız. İnsan pek cimridir.(112) 101- Andolsun, biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik;(113) işte İsrailoğullarına sor; onlara geldiği zaman Firavun ona: "Gerçekten ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti.(114) 102- O da: "Andolsun, bunları görülecek-belgeler olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini(115) sen de bilmişsin; gerçekten ben de seni yıkılmış-harab olmuş sanıyorum" demişti.(116) AÇIKLAMA 112. Bu ayette, 55. ayette anılan şeyler tekrarlanmaktadır. Bu ayette Mekkelilerin Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) yani kendileri gibi bir insanı "peygamber" kabul etmemelerinin altında yatan psikolojik sebebe işaret edilmektedir. Çünkü böylece onun üstünlüğünü kabul etmek zorundaydılar ve bir kimsenin kendi çağdaşı olan kendisi gibi bir insanın üstünlüğünü kabul etmesi çok zordur. Bu ayet şöyle genişletilebilir; "Bir başkasının üstünlüğünü bile kabul edemeyecek kadar cimri olan kimselerin Allah'ın tüm hazinelerine sahip olsalar bile başkalarına harcama konusunda cömert olmaları beklenemez." 113. Bunun, Mekkelilerin mucize isteklerine verilen üçüncü cevap olduğuna dikkat edilmelidir. Onlar dediler ki: "Sen şunları gözümüzün önünde yapmadıkça sana inanmayacağız." Onların bu isteklerine karşı şöyle cevap verilmektedir: "Sizin istediğiniz gibi dokuz ayet (mucize) sizden önce Firavun'a gösterilmişti. Onun sadece Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) inanmamak için neler söylediğini biliyorsunuz. Bu mucizeleri de gördükten sonra Peygamber'i (a.s) yine inkar ettiğinde ona ne yaptığımızı da biliyorsunuz." Burada anılan dokuz mucizeye A'raf Suresi 133. ayette de değinilmektedir. Bu mucizeler şunlardı: (1) Büyük bir yılana dönüşen asa (2) Musa'nın güneş gibi parlayan ve beyaz olan sağ eli (3) Sihirbazların tümünün sihirlerinin bozulması (4) Kıtlık (5) Tufan (6) Çekirge (7) Buğday güvesi (8) Kurbağa (9) Kan afeti 114. Bu nokta, özellikle burada yer almıştır, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler aynı iddiayı Hz. Peygamber'e de (s.a) yöneltiyorlardı. 47. ayette de şöyle denilmektedir: "O zalimler birbirlerine şöyle derler: Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz." Burada Mekkeli müşriklere, Firavun'un da, Hz. Musa'ya inananlara aynı sözleri söylediği ve bu konuda kendilerinin Firavun'a tabi oldukları bildirilmektedir. Bu bağlamda, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) büyülenmesiyle ilgili bir hadise, karşı çıkan bazı hadis inkarcılarına kısaca değinmek istiyorum. Onlar, bu hadisin Kureyşlilerin Peygamber'e yönelttikleri "büyülenmiş" lakabını desteklediğini söylemektedirler, oysa Kur'an bunu reddetmektedir. Fakat onlar şu noktayı unutuyorlar: Aynı durum Firavun'un büyülenmiş diye itham ettiği Hz. Musa (a.s) için de geçerlidir. Çünkü Taha Suresi 66-67. ayetlerinde şöyle denilmektedir: "Sihirlerinden dolayı onların ipleri ve asaları Musa'ya gerçekten debeleniyormuş gibi göründü. Musa bu yüzden kendi içinde bir tür korku duymaya başladı." Eğer hadisin sözleri Kur'an'a aykırı görünüyorsa, Kur'an'ın kendi sözleri Musa'nın büyülenmiş olmadığı konusundaki diğer sözleriyle çelişmiyor mu? Bu hadis inkarcıları, bu ayetin Firavun'un iddiasını desteklediğini mi söylemek istiyorlar? Gerçekte bu hadis inkarcıları, Mekkeli müşriklerin ve Firavun'un Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) ne anlamda büyülenmiş diye bir iftira yönelttiklerini bilmiyorlar. Onlar; Hz. Musa (a.s) ile Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) bir düşman gücün büyülediğini ve onların bu sihir içinde peygamber olduklarını iddia ettiklerini ve bu garip mesajı ilettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an bu iddianın yanlış olduğunu söyler. Fakat bir insana uygulanan kısa süreli büyü ve sihir de reddedilmemiştir, çünkü büyünün bir insana etkisi sanki taşın insan vücuduna çarpması gibidir. Bir peygamberin geçici bir süre büyüden etkilenmiş olması, onun peygamberliğini zedelemez. Aynen bir peygamberi zehirin etkilemesi veya bir peygamberin yaralanması gibi; bir peygamber belirli bir süre bir sihirin, bir büyünün etkisinde de kalabilir. Böyle geçici bir süre devam eden büyü onun peygamberliğine zarar vermez. Allah korusun, eğer büyü onun aklında ve düşüncesinde kötü bir etki yapsaydı, onun getirdiği mesajdan ve vahiyden şüphe edilirdi. Mekkeli müşrikler ve Firavun, Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) büyülenmiş demekle, onların, büyünün etkisiyle tüm düşünme yetilerini kaybettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) karşı yöneltilen bu iddia ve iftirayı reddeder. 115. Hz. Musa (a.s) bu sözleri, bu ayetlerin Alemlerin Rabbinden geldiğini ifade etmek için söylemiştir. Çünkü Mısır'a gelen felaketlerin herhangi bir büyü veya insan gücü tarafından yapılmış olması imkansızdır. Hiç bir insan, kurbağa ve çekirgelerin bütün bitkileri yiyip bitirmesini sağlamayı başaramaz. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) daha önceden Firavun'u, inatçılığından vazgeçmesi için gelecek olan ayetle uyardığı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Daha sonra o felaket aynen Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dediği gibi çıkardı. Böyle bir durumda bu felaketlerin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olan Allah'tan başka birisi tarafından gönderildiğini ancak ahmak ve inatçı kimseler söyleyebilir. 116. Yani, "Ben büyülenmiş değilim, bilakis siz çok kötü insanlarsınız. Siz bu kadar açık ayetleri gördükten sonra bile, inkarınızda direttiğiniz için helâk olmayı hak ettiniz." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *100. De ki: "Rabbimin bağış ve bolluk (117) hazinelerine eğer siz sahip olsaydınız, o zaman onlara, harcayıp tüketme korkusuyla, mutlaka sımsıkı sarılırdınız: çünkü insan gerçekten çok tamahkardır, cömert olan ise sadece Allah'tır". (118) 117 - Lafzen, rahmet . 118 - Yani, insan, tabiatı icabı, maddî/dünyevî meta ve imkanlara bağımlı olduğundan, insiyakî olarak onlara sıkı sıkı sarılma eğilimi gösterir; buna karşılık Allah bütünüyle Kendine yeterlidir ve dolayısıyla cömertliğine herhangi bir sınır koymak ihtiyacından uzaktır (parantez içindeki ilave açıklama da bu mülahazaya dayanıyor). Allah'ın rahmet ve cömertliğine işaret eden bu dolaylı atıf, gerek önceki pasajlarda, gerekse sonraki pasajlarda geçen ve Allah'ın, peyamberleri eliyle insana iyi ve doğru bir yaşama tarzı için yol göstermekten hiçbir zaman geri kalmadığını belirten ifadelerin bir gereğidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *100. De ki: Eğer siz Pabbimin rahmet hazinelerine sahip olacak olsaydınız, yine harcamak korkusuyla kıstıkça kısardınız ve insan pek cimri olmuştur. 100. Resulüm!. O inatçı ve inkarcı şahıslara (de ki: Eğer siz) başkaları değil (rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine sahip olacak olsa idiniz) birçok rızk kaynaklarına ve diğer nimetlere sahip bulunsa idiniz, siz (yine harcamak korkusuyla) infak edilirse elde bir şey kalmaz, fakirlik ve ihtiyaç yüz gösterir endişesiyle (elbette kıstıkça kısardınız) onlardan cüz'i bir miktarını olsun yine muhtaçlara vesair hayır işlerine sarfetmekten kaçınırdınız, Öyle son derece bir tamahkârlık, cimrilik gösteriridiniz. Artık siz bu kabiliyette olduğunuz halde mi ülkenizde kaynakların dolup taşmasını, servet ve zenginliğin artmasını, hayat standardınızın yükselmesini istiyorsunuz?. Sizlerde o tamahkârlık, o alçaklık var iken bütün rahmet hazinelerine sahip olsanız yine cimriliğinize nihayet vermezsiniz. (Ve insan) yaratılış itibariyle (pek cimri olmuştur) insan nevinde bu cimrilki vardır. Çünkü insanlar muhtaç bir halde yaratıldığından elde edindikleri şeyleri ihtiyaç korkusuyla saklamaya yaratılış itibariyle meyyaldirler. Bazı insanlar bir kısım mallarını infak etseler de sırf Allah rızası için olmayıp sadece bir şöhret için olduğundan bu da maddî bir menfaat karşılığında Dulunmuş olacağından bir infak sayılmaz, yine cimrilikten ibaret bulunmuş olur. aslında sırf Allah rızası için infak eden zatlar da vardır, fakat bunlar azınlıkta kaldıkları .çin yok hükmündedirler, itibar, çoğunluğadır. Bununla beraber bu insandan maksat, Dir görüşe göre de Resûl-i Ekreme müracaat edip ülkelerinde suların fışkırmasını, hazinelerin meydana gelmesini teklif etmiş olan inkarcılardan ibarettir. Bunlar, Resûl-i Ikrem'den öyle bir kısım mucizeler göstermesini istiyorlardı halbuki, o mucizeler gösterilse de yine hidayete kabiliyetleri olmayanlar inkârlarında devam edeceklerdi. Nitekim Hazreti Musa'nın vediğer Peygamberlerin gösterdikleri mucizelere karşı da birçok inkarcılar inkârlarında devam edip nihayet lâyık oldukları felâketlere kavuşmuşlardı. İşte Kur'an'ı Kerim bu hususa da işaret etmektedir.